True Love
by Star Wars rebels love1202001
Summary: What will happen with Ezra and Sabine? What will change their lives? Who is this little girl? How will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

Sabine's POV

As I watched Ezra lean against the door I notized he was really uncomfortable and his eyes seemed full of sadness. At first I thought it was because everyone was sharing their happiest childhood memories of their parents and he had non to share at least not happy ones. It then hit me like one of Zeb's punches. It was beacause tomorrow was Ezra's birthday. I never enjoyed Ezra's birthday because he was either never around or not his happy childish self and I loved that about him. With a very fake smile Ezra asked "So...do you have any parent filled childhood memories?" I drifted out of my thoughts when he asked me that question, but the question didn't bother me. But I could see that it bother him. "No... I'm acually a ophane from infantcy." A confused look fell upon his face and asked "How come?" I smiled and made it short by saying " Well...because they didn't want me." "Well they missed out." I could feel my cheeks start to turn red and before I could thank him Hera got Ezra and my attention.

* * *

Hera's POV

The whole crew was talking about their favorite childhood memories and as Kanan finished his childhood memory I notized Ezra and Sabine talking. I look at Ezra and saw he was smiling. It was the first time he smiled all day and the biggest one I've ever seen him have. I then got the best idea. "Sabine, Ezra. I need you two to go to the market." Sabine gave me a look as if she know what I was up to. " Okay Hera." said Ezra as he walked over and I handed him the list. He looked over the list and said "I can find these. Plus it'll give me a chance to go meet my friends and practice for tomorrow nights gig." Kanan gave a confused look towards Ezra as the door shut behind him and Sabine, Kanan looked to Hera and asked " Hera...what are you up to and what did Ezra mean about practicing for a gig?" I just smiled and said "I'm having them spend some time together and maybe, just maybe Ezra will have the guts to ask her out or maybe just the guts to tell her how he feels." "Oh and Ezra is in a band thats why when we're on Lothal he's home later on weekends or Lothal holiday. Its good for him and us, because he gets paid every gig and he's out and about with friends, instead of being in his room all week." I said as I walked out of the living room.

* * *

Sabine's POV

When the Ghost's ramp opened I was shocked to see a girl and a boy waiting outside. The boy was Ezra's height and had short black hair, gray eyes, blue jeans,and a green shirt. The girl had two long blonde braides, green eyes, pink skinny jeans, black tank top, and a light blue leather jacket and they both had black commbat boots. Ezra walked down the ramp and the boy said "Took you long enough Ezra." "Yeah yeah yeah! Richard we should hurry. Me and Sabine have to go to the market first and get some supplies." said Ezra as Richard gave him a bro hug. "So...this is the girl your crushing on. Nice to finally meet you." I turned bright red as I watched Ezra give Richard a look as if he was going to kill him. Richard started to laugh and then fear filled his eyes as he saw the look on Ezra's face. "I get a head start on running away, right." Ezra gave a nod of his head and Richard bolted towards the city. I watched as Ezra counted to ten. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RICHARD!**" screamed Ezra as he bolted after Richard. As I laughed the girl walk up to me and said "Hey, I'm Grace. Richard's my boyfriend just so** jelousy** dosen't come to mind." I looked at Grace and said " I know. Ezra has told me about you and Richard. So...how long have they been friends?" Me and Grace started to walk towards the town while watching Ezra try to catch Richard and i dicided to asks some questions about Ezra. "Well, Ezra and Richard have been friends for 9 years. I meet them a year later and we've been friends ever sence. Well this isn't the whole band. Theres three more boys in the group. I just write the songs, but I don't wright the songs Ezra sings he does. Ezra sings and plays the eletric gutiar, Richard plays bass, Jarvas plays the drums, James is lead singer and plays the gutiar when Ezra has to sing the last song, and Trevor controls the lighting." When we got to the market Grace finished and I said "Ezra wrights his songs?" "Yeah. He likes to uses his feelings."

* * *

-Time Skip-

Ezra had me go to get some fruits from the market while he practiced his song. When I got back he was standing outside the bar waiting for me and he was wearing something completley diffrent. He was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. I noticed then Ezra was pacing "Whats up with all the pacing **hot suff**?" "Well...Kanan called and he wants us back before dinner. Which is in 2 minutes." Ezra then stoped and look at me with confused look when he said "Did you just call me **Hot stuff**?" "Yes and never mind that. If we have 2 minutes we should get to the Ghost." "Your right. Lets go." We ran all the way to the ghost and when we got to the ship it was dark and we were laughing so hard that we couldn't breath. Before we went to dinner me and Ezra layed on the ramp and looked up at the stars. When I looked at Ezra he was looking at the stars with the biggest smile I ever saw on his face. I took a big chance and snuggled up to Ezra and put my head on his chest and said "I have to talk to you tomorrow." Erza nodded with a yawn and when I looked back up at him he was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around me as if sheilding me from the out side world and soon I fell asleep myself.

* * *

-In the Ghost-

Kanan's POV

I couldn't help but pace back in forth worring about Sabine and Ezra. "Love, you need to stop pacing your making a draft." said Hera with a laugh. "They should have already been home by now. I going to go wait at the ramp." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. When I slide down the ladder I let out a sigh of releif. I was happy to see Sabine asleep cuddled up to Ezra with her head on his chest and Ezra with his arms wrapped around her. I grabed a nice warm blanket and covered Ezra and Sabine.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen with a big smile on my face. "Did you find them, love?" asked Hera with a smile. "Yes, I found Sabine cuddled up to Ezra with his arms wrapped around her fast asleep. He looked like he was sheilding her from the outside world. As if something was going to hurt her. I guess your plan worked Hera." i said with a big grin. "Well love, we still won't find out if they know each others feelings. I'll ask Ezra tomorrow in the morning." "Zeb go put both of them in Sabine's bed, their on the ramp." I order Zeb as he tryed to escape the room." "Okay, Kanan."


	2. Chapter 2

-On the Ghost-

That morning when Ezra walked into the kitchen he was dancing. Everyone watched him as he spined Hera, grabbed an apple, bit into it and said "Good morning." while running out of the kitchen. When the door shut behind him everyone looked at each other shocked at what they saw. "Okay, is it me or is there something wrong with Ezra?" asked Zeb with wide eyes. Sabine smiled and said "Nope, not just you, I'm just happy he's accually showing his full personality when he's happy." "Yeah, I'm dizzy, but I'm happy to see him with a big smile and being active in the morning instead of him sleeping in." said Hera leaning against the wall to keep herself from falling over."Why is he so happy?" asked Kanan with a raised brow. "Oh, I know why. Its because he finally finished the song he was wrighting for 5 straight months and is singing it tonight. I'm just suprised that he's happy instead of sad on his birthday and I finished his gift this morning." said Sabine with a smirk. "I giving him a braclet my master gave me." said Kanan with a big grin. "I'm giving him a locket." said Hera as she pulled out a silver locket with his anishales carved into it. "The medal its made from is very rare. It also has a hologram photo slids." Hera then opened the locket and it projected photos of the whole crew. Then a photo of Ezra and his parents projected and with that Kanan asked "Is that Ezra when he was little? I've never seen him smile like that." Sabine started to blush as put her hand on Kanan's shoulder and said "I have. Last night when we fell asleep on the ramp when we look up at the star. I looked at him and saw that smile. It was the biggest smile I've ever seen across his face." "I can't wait untill I see that smile for myself." said Hera with a smile. "Well we better get going. Ezra has to be at the bar early." said Sabine as she walked out of the kitchen.

When the crew got to the ramp. Ezra was at the end of the ramp looking at the town. The crew looked over him and noticed he was wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. "You clean up pretty well for a padawan of Kanans." said Hera with a smirk. "Thanks." "How come you never wear this around the ship?" asked Kanan with a raised brow. "Well, this is what I wear when I go out with my friends to relax. What I normaly wear is for training and missions and around the ship." said Ezra with a smile. "We should go. I have to be there early and I really can't wait. I'm just so excited." As they started to walk toward town with Ezra leading. Kanan senced somene to his right. When Kanan saw a figure rushing toward Ezra and just before Kanan could warn him the figure takled Ezra down the hill. The whole crew ran down the hill as they saw Ezra being help up by the boy who takled him. "It's not funny, Richard!" screamed Ezra. Ezra took one step and stumbled when Richard catch him. "Damit. I forgot about your back Ezra." said Richard mad at himself. "Ya think! I need you to get Sabine." said Ezra as he was being held up by Richard. "Sabine! Ezra needs you. The crew watched as she steped in front of Ezra. Ezra grabbed her shoulders as she put her forehead to his as he said "I need you to keep me calm, while Richard does something." Sabine smiled at Ezra and said "Okay." in a loving voice. "You ready Ezra?" asked Richard from be hind him. "Yeah, lets just get it over with." said Ezra as he gripped Sabine's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. The crew watched as Richard centered his fist in the middle of Ezra's back and with force punched Ezra. Ezra arched his back and let out a scream as he fell to his knees and Sabine went down with him to stay eye level with him to keep him calm. Ezra made eye contact with Sabine and he could see the concern in her eyes and she could see tears start to form in his. Sabine than hugged Ezra as if she was going to lose him. Kanan looked at Sabine and noticed she was starting to cry. Kanan closed his eyes to see what they both were feeling at the moment. Ezra was full of pain, anger, fear, comfort, happyness, and a strong presents of love. Sabine was filled with many emotions, fear, concern, and the one that suprised Kanan the most was that she was giving a strong feeling of love.

-At the Bar-

As Ezra tuned his guitar Zeb asked "Do you even know how to play that thing?" Ezra laughed "I've been playing this guitar sence I was 8 years old." said Ezra as he lifted a beated up black and blue guitar. Then out of nowhere a little voice from behind Ezra was sniffling and said "Ezzy?" Zeb and Ezra looked over to see a little girl in Pjs sucking her thumd while dragging a little pink blanket. "Mouse why are you crying?" asked Ezra as he set his guitar down and placed the girl on his hip. "I had a nightmare about mommy and daddy." said the little girl putting her face in Ezra's chest. Zeb gave a confused look at Ezra. "Zeb can you get everyone. I have someone I want the whole crew to meet." asked Ezra as he rocked and bounced the little girl. Soon Zeb came back with the crew. "I have someone I'd like you guys to meet." as Ezra speaked a little girl with light blue eyes and dark blue pigtails pecked from behide Ezra's leg. Ezra Picked up the little girl and ximo the little girl and said "This is Paisley. My baby sister." Everyone look at Ezra with a suprised look on their faces. "She's seven year old. My parents had her when in prison. She only had a year with them untill their death. So the Empire throw her on me, knowing I was the only family she had left." Ezra looked at Sabine when she discided to introduce herself. "I"m Sabine. Its very nice to meet you Paisley. I'm a good friend of your brother. Do you want me to watch you as your brother practices?" Paisley looked at Ezra and asked "Can she watch me while you practice Ezzy?" Ezra smiled and said "Ofcourse." he gave her a ximo kiss then handed her to Sabine. As Sabine walked away Ezra waved goodbye as she layed her head on her shoulder and sucked her thumb.

-The party-

As Ezra sat at the bar Hera walked over and hugged him from behind and said "Your up next. You nervous?" Ezra laughed and gave a worried face "Yeah, I'm nervous. What if she doesn't like it. I'm just scard that it'll kill our friendship." Hera gave a smirk and said "She'll love it." Sabine then walked up and said "Its time." As Ezra put on the non hand microphone and put on his guitar. Ezra made eye contact with Hera and she nodded, giving him comfort. The band started to play and Ezra laughed and started to sing

**"I always get this funny feeling every time you come around.**

**It's like I'm walking on the ceiling both feet off the ground. And it's so right but feels so left upside down like I'm losing my head. Cuz I know where my heart belongs with you.**

**So I say Hey I'm crazy into you and I say Hey every minutes overdue**

**And I can't wait No I don't care I'll do what it takes**

**Driving all night, catch the first flight just to see you, I'll explain."**

Ezra Jumped off the stage and tryed to get Kanan to dance while singing

**"You got me like upside down you standimg there I swear my whole world is turned around.**

**I can't believe you're her I was looking in the crowd but you're here now. You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around."**

**Ezra grabbed Sabine's hand spinned her and pulled her back in his arm while singing**

**"You got me like upside down. DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO.**

**You got me like up side down. DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO.**

**I'm upside down."**

Sabine laughed when he grabbed Paisley and she started follow Ezra miming Ezra's dance moves and they singed

**"Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay. It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave.**

**I'm so mixed up there's no doubt got me feeling like I'm inside out.**

**It's funny when I'm here with you I wouldn't change a thing.**

**So I say Hey I'm crazy into you and I say Hey every minute's over due**

**and I can't wait No I don't care I'll do what it takes**

**Driving all night, catch the first flight just to see you, I'll explain."**

Ezra soon got Zeb to dance as he started to sing

**"You got me like upsided down you standing there I swear my whole world is turned around**

**I can't believe you're here I was looking in the crowd but you're here now you standing there I swear my whole world is turned around**

**You got me like upside down. DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO**

**You got me like upside down**

**I'm upside down**

**You got me spinning from the moment you walked in the room**

**Girl I admit it there's nothing I can do but fall for you."**

**he sang as he looked at Sabine blushing extriemley. Ezra walked up to Sabine held her hand and sang**

**"Oh you got me like upside down Oh you got me like upside down**

**You got me like upside down you standing there I swear my whole world is turned around.**

**I can't believe you're here I was looking in the crowd but your here now**

**You standing ther I swear my whole world is turned around."**

**Ezra helped Sabine on to the stage while singing**

**"You got me like upsided down. DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO**

**You got me like upside down Whoaa**

**I'm upside down. DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO**

**I'm upside down."**

Sabine gave Ezra a big hug and said "I loved it, Thank you."

-At the bar-

Ezra sat at the bar talking to Richard when Sabine walked over to Ezra and said "Ezra can I talk to you outside?" Ezra smiled and said "Sure." as he followed Sabine outside. Sabine then grabbed the back of Ezra's neck, pushed him to the wall and smacked her lips to his. Ezra soon returned with a firey, passionate, and loving kiss. They broke apart and Ezra said "I love you. I loved you the moment I meet you." as he caught his breath. "I love you too." said Sabine with a smile. Ezra then pulled her back into a more softer, and loving kiss. Sabine wrapped her hands Ezra's neck and stood on her tippy toes as she kissed him softly. Ezra put his hands on Sabine's hips when a whistle came from their right. The whistle came from Richard leaning against the wall with the whole band and crew behind him. Everyone laughed when Hera smiled and said "At this rate we'll have little feet running around in no time and I don't mean Paisley's." Paisley jumped up and down as she screamed "I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! I KNOW YOU LIKED EZZY!" Ezra and Sabine laughed when Paisley yawned. Ezra walked over to Paisley and asked "You wanna go home and go ni night?" Paisley nodded and as Ezra picked her up as she sucked her thumb and Ezra said to Hera "Me and Sabine will get her stuff from my tower tomorrow." Hera nodded as she watched Ezra carrying Paisley and holding Sabine's hand as she leaned up against Ezra's left shoulder as they started toward the ghost.

-On the Ghost-

Hera and Sabine walked into the cockpit to see Ezra fast asleep with his feet proped onto the counter and Paisley cuddled up to Ezra sucking her thumb. Hera watched as Sabine picked up Paisley and as Zeb walked in she handed him Paisley. Zeb looked a Sabine confused as he asked " Why are you giving me this beast?" Sabine gave him a stern look as she said "Go put her in Ezra's bed and be QUIET." Zeb angerly walked away with Paisley in his arms. Sabine then woke Ezra and said "Before you go to bed you need to help me with laundry." Ezra rubbed his face and said "Okay." Ezra stood and walked out of the room with Paisley's blanket.

-Time skip-

As Ezra layed down in bed with Sabine. They started to makeout and soon Ezra fliped to now have Sabine under him. Sabine soon pulled off Ezra's shirt and through out the night things were amazing for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

-4 Years Later-

(Ezra's 20. Sabine's 19)

Hera's POV

I was in the cockpit looking for a misson when one came walking in the room, it was Ezra's. Ezra then sat in Kanan's set and said "Hera... can you hold on to something for me? Its really important." I smiled at Ezra as I thought what could be so important that I have to hold on to it and said "Sure, what is it?" Ezra reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and said "I need you to hold on to and I need you to go to Lothal for me." I looked at the box and back to Ezra with a big grin on my face and asked "Your going to ask Sabine to marry you?" Ezra's face tured bright red when he said "Um...yeah and I thought you can hold on to it because, I know that you won't loses it. Unlike me." I took the box and said "I will watch it as if it were mine. I promise and I'll head straight to Lothal. How are you going to ask her?" Ezra frowned and said "I don't know. Can you help me with that part?" I smiled and said with excitment "You can take her to dinner or you could ask her in front of the whole crew while we're loading the supplies we're selling to Vazago." Ezra smiled and said "I love that idea. Thanks, Hera." Ezra walked out of the cockpit with a big smile on his face.

-Back to third person-

When the crew got back with several Epirial crates Ezra ran into the cockpit to get Hera and the ring. Hera throw the box to Ezra right when he walked into the door. Ezra caught the box when Hera said "Lets go." Ezra gave a toothy smile as they ran to the ramp. When Ezra slidded down the ladder he had gotten the whole crews attention. Hera stooded next to Kanan and Zeb as Ezra grabbed Sabine's hands and smiled. Sabine gave a confused look as Ezra said "We've been together for 4 years and I know that I'm madly, deeply, truly, and passionatly in love with you. So I'd like to as you a very important question." Sabine started to cry as she watched Ezra get down on one knee pull out a little black box and asked "Sabine Wren, will you marry me?" as he opened the box to show her a beautiful dimond ring. Sabine nodded franticly with a big smile screaming "YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Ezra stood as he placed the dimond ring on to Sabine's hand. Sabine jumped into his arms and kissed him. When they saw the crew Hera was smiling, Kanan was in shock, and Zeb was full of joy at the fact he wouldn't be sharing a room with Ezra anymore. Hera ran to Sabine, both of them screaming with excitment. Kanan with wide eyes looked at Ezra when Zeb said with laughter "Just wait Kanan soon there will be a new member on the way and either a loving or damanding wife for Ezra." Kanan walked up to Ezra while saying "Congrats." Zeb laughed and said "Yeah, I'm just suprised your happy to become my Brother in law." Ezra laughed and said with sarcasim "What makes you think that?" Kanan laughed at Zeb's reaction. Ezra duck when Zeb throw a punch. Ezra was now the same height as Kanan and could now fight Zeb and win almost every time. Ezra force pushed Zeb only to have him slidded backwards. Zeb cargerd towards Ezra when he slidded between Zeb's legs and sweeped his legs sending Zeb to his back. Ezra stood above him laughing so hard untill Sabine screamed "EZRAAA!" Ezra laughing replead "BE THERE IN A SEC!" Sabine then angerly screamed "EZRA NOW!" Kanan saw fear appear on Ezra's face as he ran up the ramp screaming "YES DEAR!" Kanan laughed as Zeb walking up the ramp saying "Not so tuff now." Kanan just patted Zeb as he closed the ramp.

-Morning before wedding day-

Hera, Sabine, and Ezra were eating breakfast, when Sabine suddenly bolted up and ran to the bathroom. Ezra followed knowing she was heading to the bathroom because, she had been vomiting the past 6 weeks. Ezra watch as Sabine flushed the toilet and walked over to Ezra. Ezra hugged her and said "We'll go to the doctors today." Sabine nodded as she said "Alright." Ezra picked up Sabine went in to the kitchen and cuddled with her.

-The Doctors-

Sabine sat on the bed as Ezra held her hand. A man walked and said "Hello, Ezra." Ezra smiled and said "Hey, ." shaked Ezra's hand and asked "So what the problem now?" EZra gave a worried look and said "Sabine's been vomiting every morning for the past 6 weeks and she dosen't have a fever." smiled and said "Then congrats future parents." Sabine looked at Ezra with tears of joy filling her eyes. Ezra hugged Sabine as she cryed in his arms. As Ezra carried Sabine on his back she asked "How are we going to tell Hera and Kanan?" Ezra laughed and said "We can make their favorite cake and give them a card with the picture we got." Sabine giggled and said "Thats a pefect idea." "Yeah, but I'm not worried about Hera and Kanan. Its Zeb I'm worried about."said Ezra as he walked up the Ghosts ramp.

-Time Skip-

After dinner baked at chocolate cake and frosted it with cherry icing. The whole crew looked at Ezra and Sabine with raised brows when they set a freshly baked cake, plates, and forks on the table. Kanan looked at Ezra and asked "Whats this?" Ezra while handing everyone a peice of cake said "Dessert." Sabine smiled and said "But first we have something for you and Kanan." as she looked at Hera and handed her an envolope. When Hera opened the evolope she screamed at the sight of the picture. Hera looked at Sabine she said "Its true." Hera then hugged Sabine. Kanan grabbed the picture and with a smile he looked at Sabine a said with excitment "Your pregnate." Kanan saw Ezra's face turn pale with fear as Zeb angerly got in Ezra's face and screamed "YOU LOTH-RAT ORPHAN!" Sabine watched as Zeb's words made Ezra's eyes almost fill with tears. The whole crew had watched Zeb scream at Ezra with the word that always seemed to damage him. Sabine jumped between Ezra and Zeb before he could say more and she screamed "HOW DARE YOU USE THOSE WORDS!" Ezra grabbed Sabine's shoulder and said "Its okay." The whole crew watched as Ezra walked out of the room while saying "If you need me I'll be medatating." Kanan and Sabine went to comfort Ezra as Hera talked to Zeb.


End file.
